


Do Jötnar go to Valhalla?

by viotaq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viotaq/pseuds/viotaq
Summary: spoilers for Infinity War and minor spoilers for Endgame“Out,” comes a strangely familiar voice, “I have no desire to see this little twerp’s face again ever in any of my lives.”or the four times Loki pouted and the one time he stabbed Thor.or women might just be the best things to ever happen to Loki.





	Do Jötnar go to Valhalla?

His face feels smushed against something that digs into his skin, he is pretty sure his arm is contorted into one of those poses that guarantees pins and needles, his throat burns like the fires of Muspelheim and Loki thinks that this is an awfully strange situation to be in.

“Out,” comes a strangely familiar voice, “I have no desire to see this little twerp’s face again ever in any of my lives.”

“But your majesty,” comes another, “That’s- we can’t just- they’ll say it’s nepotism...”

“It’s only nepotism if I’m doing it to benefit him and I’m doing this to benefit me because I have no desire to breathe the same air as any of Odin’s sons and, Skurge,” the familiar voice drawls, “would you like to remind me which one of us exactly, is the Goddess of Death?”

“Uhm,” says Skurge.

“I thought so,” says Hela.

Loki makes a muffled sound where he means to say something.

A foot nudges him, “Oh do hurry up, I had high hopes for you, the more intelligent brother - you sounded like Odin with less of the self-righteousness and more of the crippling self-doubt I know he likes to-”

Loki rolls over before all of his insecurities are spelled out to the world. His throat hurts like a bitch.

“Hello, sister,” he croaks.

Hela rolls her eyes, not even deigning him with a reply, then turns aside, “I said out, Skurge, now throw this piece of trash out before I throw you out as well.”

Loki pouts.

Then he falls.

“And tell that stupid brother of yours to stop drinking and stay out as well,” she shrieks after him.

\---

“So  Jötnar don’t go to Valhalla?”

“Technically,” Loki says, “technically it is unclear if I didn’t go to Valhalla because I was not worthy or because I was not Aesir.”

“Worthy… I mean, you did die with a dagger in your hand.”

“Yes, I had that thought. That maybe it was literal. Hold weapon, do good thing, gain entrance.”

“But then you also tried the stupidest possible way to kill Thanos like, ever.”

“...But Thor cut his head off.”

“My dear idiot Prince,” Valkyrie clonks him across the head with a beer mug, “I only knew you for less than a year and even I could tell you that comparing yourself to your brother is the fastest possible way to raise your already ridiculous self-doubt to crippling levels.”

“That was way too personal.”

“And besides, since when did the old ‘Thor can do it, so can I’ ever actually work for you?”

She raises her eyebrows as he opens his mouth. 

“No,” she holds a finger out to shush him, “childhood does not count.”

Loki pouts.

Valkyrie clonks him again for good measure.

\---

“And you are,” Loki says to the glowing lady who has appeared floating in the air just off the cliff he was standing by to mope.

The glowing lady just narrows her eyes, “I don’t see why they sent me here to find you. Her Majesty’s stronger than you are.”

Loki frowns thoughtfully at the pulses of pure energy that he can sense just emanating from her, “That is true. Valkyrie most certainly can and has wiped the floor with me.”

“Oh good,” the glowing lady says, “and I can as well, but you’ve probably figured that part out.”

Loki inclines his head fractionally. He has his pride but there is a time and place for everything and to be honest it doesn’t seem like Valkyrie would appreciate him tearing up a nice chunk of cliff that belongs to New Asgard. To prove someone else's point. 

And this glowing lady is most certainly pretty damn powerful. 

“Smart. I like that.”

“Why thank you, m’lady,” his lips curl into a smirk, “how else may I be of service today?”

She frowns, “You  _ are _ Loki, right?”

He raises his eyebrows.

“They did say you were kind of an asshole. And prone to violence. You just seem kind of...” she gestures in his general direction.

“Kind of… ?”

“I mean,” she finally lands on the grass in front of him, “you probably couldn’t even touch a hair on my head.”

Ouch.

But true.

“So you’re not a threat.”

“But I could be,” he cannot help himself, the words spill out before he can catch them but she just rolls her eyes.

“To a couple of small children, perhaps, before Her Majesty dents your skull from the back, yeah sure,” she says.

He pouts before he stops himself.

“Your ah,” his lips curl at the words, “Sorcerer Supreme, doesn’t seem very fond of me.”

“Oh,” she shrugs, “none of them are very fond of you at all, but they like Valkyrie and have faith in her, and so I guess we’ll just let her deal with her subjects. Delegation. I’m learning about it.”

“Fair,” he says.

“Besides,” she says as she turns to leave, a softening look in her eyes, “there’s no need to tear another family apart.”

Loki just stares at the retreating ball of light, then shakes his head and goes back to staring at the North Sea.

Now where in the name of the Norns is that stupid brother of his?

\---

Thor scrapes the mud and slush off of his boots.

Usually, he wouldn’t care, but he didn’t do it once and Valkyrie saw the clumps of mud and puddles of grey brown water on the floor and smacked him across the head like his old swordsmanship instructor would have and then well, he learnt his lesson real fast.

Thor washes his face.

Valkyrie says it leaves a bad impression on the children to see him unwashed and looking like something the bilgesnipe dragged in - not that bilgesnipes actually dragged anything in, they kinda just stampeded around and crushed things to bits - but then again that might be what she thought of his face so he really can’t say anything to that.

Thor tugs at his beard.

He tried not clipping it once and then Groot nearly set it on fire - don’t ask - and then well, let’s just say Thor has a brain and doesn't actually like fire that close to his face.

“Where in the name of the Norns have you been for the past year?”

Thor freezes, hands under the cold water of the tap.

He watches as the edges start to freeze. 

“No one knows where you are, only that you're off gallivanting in some other part of the universe.”

He turns the water off.

“I've been babysitting random little Asgardians for eight months. Eight whole months I've spent accosted by little children begging me to levitate rocks and turn into snakes and chill their summer drinks. Chill their little children drinks. Can you imagine how humiliating that-” 

“If this is a joke,” Thor hears himself say, “it is in exceedingly poor taste and you should just leave now before I tear you to pieces and feed you to the wolves.”

A silence, then a soft huff of laughter, “Surely we did not part on such poor terms.”

“Poor terms,” Thor grinds out to the sink between clenched teeth.

“You've always known that I have good taste. Even when you implied I was dressed like a witch you  _ knew _ I looked good doing it.”

Thor can hear the pout though he can barely feel anything else but his heart beating in his ears.

He lets his weight rest on the sink, hands shaking.

“Surprise,” comes the gentle voice he remembers from nights of the two of them curled in front of Mother's fireplace taking turns to read aloud. Thor thinks he might be going insane. But maybe going insane is a good thing. 

Or maybe he's dead and gone to Valhalla and he's imagining this whole thing.

Wait, do  Jötnar even go to Valhalla? 

Thor realizes with a growing sense of terror and horror that he does not know and oh by the Norns what if he never gets to see-

A light pressure on his shoulder. 

Thor turns slowly.

A tap on the collarbone with a spoon right where Thor has a tiny pink scar.

“Myarghhh. It's me.”

The last thing Thor sees before tears flood his eyes is Loki smiling. 

“Hello, brother. I believe you owe me a hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> a comment was left on my other fic describing it as a fix-it and I guess I wanted to write an _actual_ fixit, albeit one that's mildly cracky but with a heart.
> 
> (also, can you tell that I loved Thor: Ragnarok?)


End file.
